


Cheap Costumes, Cheaply Handled

by Anonymous



Series: TonyandPeterStark Halloween 2018 [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, cum in clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: College Professor AU: Tony Stark doesn't mean to ogle his student in a Halloween store dressing room... but who wouldn't take a peek at Peter Parker's perfect abs?  Happy Halloween! (All stories in this series are standalone. Read them in any order)





	Cheap Costumes, Cheaply Handled

**Author's Note:**

> We have a blog! Come and chat with us at https://tonyandpeterstark.tumblr.com/

Tony stands outside his dressing room admiring his pirate costume in one of the long mirrors. There are a couple of students resting on the circular seat in the middle of the room. He recognizes them both. MJ and Ned. He doesn’t know how they feel about it, but after traveling with them so often for school projects, he considers them friends. He glances around for their busom buddy, Tony’s worst nightmare, Peter Parker.

How often has Tony had to turn his back during lecture to avoid staring at Peter's eager little face or the way he nibbles on his pen while taking notes?

Peter’s voice rings out, “Okay MJ I put it on but I swear to God it’s for a half second then I’m taking it off. I don’t know why I amuse you.” Before Tony even thinks to leave, out steps the man, himself. Tony Stark’s favorite student. His… crush, whenever he’s honest with himself. The “kid” has on a satin pink one-piece, a corset that goes down to cover his crotch and comes up to shape his non existent tits. Under that is white fishnets leading to pink, straps high heels. White cuffs and a choker adorn his wrists and neck respectively and bunny ears sit atop his head as a finishing touch.

Poor, emotionally unprepared Tony can’t help himself. He gapes at the boy from behind Ned and MJ.  At least the girl can't see him, she loves to snark on her advisor and he can’t exactly say that he hates her sense of humor. ...but is it any better that Peter can see him?!

Peter glares at MJ for half a second before his eyes flick up and he realizes who else is looking. He gasps “Mr. Stark!” And grabs the black fabric the hides the stall to hold it in front of himself, cheeks heating up pink.

Tony pales and he only manages to say "Looking good, Parker."

"You actually DO look good, Peter!" Ned encourages him.

"You should spin around so I can grab a picture of your tail," MJ adds. She’s talking to Peter but her devious grin is directed over her shoulder at Tony. He waves at her with a tight-lipped smile which she mimics as she greets him with a silky. “Professor…”

Tony licks his bottom lip and turns toward his own mirror. He poses with his plastic sword just to kill time as he discreetly focuses his attention on Peter's reflection.

Once Peter thinks Tony isn’t looking he lets go of the fabric and spins around letting MJ have her fun. He groans, “Can I take it off now?”

“Bend over for me, a little,” she asks and Peter sighs as he places his hands on his knees. He looks back over his circle with a little smile and Tony’s heart clenches at how flirty and just plain happy the boy looks.

“Throw that ass in a circle, Peter!” Ned adds and Peter blushes before rolling his hips for whatever pictures or recordings MJ is making.  They all laugh together and Ned reiterates that it’s really not a bad choice for a Halloween costume. Tony eyes Peter in the mirror with a hunger he's rarely felt for anyone and never felt for someone so much younger than him. Peter just brightens his days, over all. He’s a hard student to mentor simply because Tony feels so deeply for him.

"Peter, try on one more! If I grab it quickly, will you?" MJ begs.

He groans again, “Haven’t you humiliated me enough?”

MJ nods in agreement as she apologizes, but still runs away with a promise to be quick. Tony thanks his lucky stars that he has already has a different costume in his fitting room. Another excuse to pose and linger in the corner. Memorize the entire spectacle for his fantasies.

As long as he has a real excuse to stay near his students they won't know he's just being a fucking pervert.

Peter slides the curtain shut hard, trying to show his displeasure. He hears Ned laughing at him as he begins stripping. He doesn’t notice the edge of the entranceway where the fabric slid a sliver too far open, leaving room to see his mostly naked body from certain angles. 

Tony emerges from his fitting room in regal, princely dress. Bright, baby blue jacket with golden epaulets and white, starchy slacks. He didn't bother grabbing a crown because it's so obvious he's Prince Charming. 

He eyes himself in the mirror and sees flashes of Peter's nudity reflected from a distance.

MJ returns and hands Peter a costume through the crack. A second later the boy exclaims “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.” She smirks as she goes to sit down next to Ned. Once Peter is dressed again he opens the curtain with a glare on his face. He’s in a Princess Leia slave outfit, the hanging cloth barely covering his cock and the bra hanging useless on his chest.

“Do you hate me?” He asks his friends when he sees their gleeful expressions.

"You'll need to wear a cup if you choose this one," Ned giggles as Tony bites his bottom lip in the mirror and thanks his lucky stars when MJ insists Peter strut around the area.

Peter huffs But does as he’s asked. He’s thankful no one else is around... well, other than Mr. Stark. When he remembers that, he rushes back to his stall, “Okay. I’m done.”

"No, wait!" Tony says, suddenly.

They all turn to look at him and he stares back, bewildered as he desperately seeks out an excuse.

"I... am a big Star Wars fan..." True. "...and she's a Disney princess. I'm a Disney prince. Take a pic with me?"

MJ cheers. She then apologetically mentions needing to find her own costume after Ned checks his watch and groans about them needing to leave for class. Ned offers to help her but levels Peter with a glare. “You promised we wouldn’t be late for class if we came here.”

“We won’t be!” Peter chirps nervously. Aware of how Professor Stark’s eyes haven’t left his barely dressed body. He wants to point out how MJ is the one that wasted everyone’s time by suggesting Peter try on multiple costumes he’d never buy… but decides that fighting MJ is always a lost cause.

Once they're both gone, Tony waves Peter over to the mirror with him.

“Do you need to blackmail me or something?” Peter grumbles as he goes over to the mirror.

"I don't think I'll be sharing this one. Just a funny little coincidence for me to enjoy. ...but they're both right. If you didn't mind being a bunny girl or princess... the outfits look amazing on you."

Tony's used to students giddily asking for selfies because he’s not a bad-looking teacher. He’s never asked a student and somehow it feels dirty even to him. He wonders what Peter thinks of him as he throws an arm around the boy’s narrow shoulders and asks him to lean in. Tony aims his phone at the mirror.

God, he feels terrible knowing that he only wants this photo so he can jerk off to it. In fact, if he doesn't get rid of Peter soon, the boy is going to realize just how excited he is.

“You don’t have to lie to me,” Peter says blushing, “I look silly.” He adjusts the bra for good measure.

Tony chuckles as he forces Peter closer. The cheap fabric on his chest up against Peter's back as he hides his hips behind the boy for the photo.  In a voice far lower and more sultry than it should be, Tony answers him.

"I don't think women's clothes are inherently silly and with a body like yours, you can wear what you want."

Peter goes still. He looks up and meets the man’s eyes in the mirror, “If I didn’t know any better Mr. Stark I’d say you were hitting on me.”

Tony's stomach flutters. "At nearly 50 years old, it would be... inappropriate to hit on someone who just hit drinking age," he smiles over Peter's shoulder. A rather wicked grin. "Please tell me you've at least hit drinking age?" 

“I drink...” He says, leaving it open ended. Maybe he can legally drink maybe not. He presses his hips back against the man’s, teasing.

Tony's eyes slide closed and the arm he's holding Peter with tightens. He knows he's risking his job and the reputation of the fine institution he works for and Peter attends... or rather he would usually know that but every ounce of blood in his body surges to his cock, leaving his brain woefully depleted

"Get behind one of these curtains, right now, or some innocent family is going to get an eyeful," he croaks as he lets Peter go.

“What about my friends? They’ll be back any moment...” but still he doesn’t stop the man from pulling him into his stall.

Tony fumbles with his phone as his fingers dance down Peter's bare back and he kisses his way up Peter's neck from his clavicle. He shoves the phone toward Peter's hand without looking. "I just need your actual phone number and to not be seen doing this. We won't do more than this? Because we shouldn't even be doing this? Right?"

His mouth is nibbling at Peter's ear and he's sure he's groped every exposed inch of Peter's perfect skin. He’s groping the kid and idly hoping Peter might tell him to stop or knock some sense into him.

Peter only gasps and quickly punches his number into his phone, “You better not make me so hot without finishing what you started.” 

"Peter," Tony groans in the most scolding manner he can fake. "You know we can't!"

...but he belies the statement by finally meeting Peter's lips. Sucking at his mouth and tugging at his hair with the years of desperation he's felt for this kid. A kid who he’d only had an email for BECAUSE he didn’t want to ever risk flirting over the phone. At least emails are cold and corporate enough to remind him to behave. Tony’s wreckless and… apparently Peter is, too. 

“We’re partners,” his student says quietly, “in our research and our work. Why can’t we have this?”

Tony's hand snakes under the foam and plastic bra. He tweaks Peter's nipple until it hardens between his fingertips. "I can't fuck you in a dressing room..." Tony tries to deny it one more time, but his cock is bulging so hard against the cheap zipper of his princely slacks it genuinely hurts.

He frots against Peter's bulge. Both hands sliding down to Peter's waist and just marveling over how small the boy is. "God, you're fucking beautiful."

Peter peels the hands away regretfully, his own cock tenting the cloth in front of his loincloth and it’s a miracle it doesn’t slip, “We should wait. Do this properly. In a bed or something .”

Tony whines. "Ye...yes... of course," the desperation in his eyes can't be contained. 

Peter smirks at the man’s need, “Don’t worry... I’ll still take care of you.” He presses Tony back until his back hits the wall and he slides to his knees in front of him.

"Oh, my god," Tony looks down at Princess Peter on his knees making way too many of his darkest fantasies come true in an instant.

Peter fiddles with the cheap fabric around Tony’s waist. When his cock is revealed, Peter licks his lips, “Fuck... daddy.” He whispers, not thinking about what he just said. He eagerly takes the tip into his mouth and sucks gently at first.

"D...daddy?" Tony asks, his cock twitching so wildly at the endearment he pops from between Peter's lips.

He flushes, worried he offended the man, “S-sorry.” He leans back in to try and take his cock back in his mouth so he won’t say anything stupid anymore. 

"What do you like to be called?" Tony asks in a moan as his fingers card through Peter's hair. "Baby? Babyboy? ...oh, god you feel so fucking good."

“Anything Mr. Stark. Whatever you want.” He pops off to answer quickly before going back to work.

"Little one..."

He moans around his cock, the name doing more than he expected. His own cock is rock hard and he thrusts his hips into the air.

Tony tries to force his eyes open so he can enjoy the image of Peter on his knees. "There's a handkerchief in the blazer next to you..." he offers. He knows the kid probably won't swallow. The young ones never do. 

What sounds like a snort comes out of Peter’s mouth and he doubles down on how fast he moves. His hands come up to squeeze Tony’s ass and pull him in, urging the man to let loose.

Tony's thighs tremble as he nears completion. He's holding back. Doesn't want to hurt the boy. Doesn't want to risk this never happening again. "Baby... babyboy... I'm almost..."

Peter shoves his head down until he’s nosing at the man’s pubic hairs. He swallows around the length in his throat, moving his tongue as much as he can, which isn’t much. 

Tony tugs on Peter's hair. "God, if you do that, I'm gonna cum straight into your stomach!"

He tries to nod. Peter pulls off his cock to get another breath in before impaling himself down to the root once more, hoping Tony will take the invitation to cum.

He feels himself tighten and throb with the need to cum. "Nasty, boy," he says in the tone of a compliment as he empties into Peter's throat.

Peter swallows all of it and continues to suck until Tony has to pull him away because he’s too sensitive. He smiles up at the man, ignoring his own erection, “Was it good for you, sir?”

Tony kneels. Kisses Peter hard as one hand shoots to the boy's loincloth.

“Mr. Stark...” he breathes heavily as the man makes contact with his cock.

"Professor," Tony corrects absently as he sucks on Peter's neck. "Stand up. Let me return the favor." 

Peter stands up but the moment Tony’s hand comes back to his cock it’s all over. He spills all over his skirt and has to bite his lip to keep down his cry.

Tony stares wide-eyed as Peter's erection strains against the fabric and gobs of white release seep through the thin fabric. He can't help himself. He grabs Peter's thighs and licks the mess away. Tongue dragging over faux leather and Peter's legs to contain the continuing spray.

When the boy finally finishes, he sucks his sensitive head through the loincloth, leaving a wet spot more obvious than the jizz stain he's licked away.

Peter falls back, breathing hard, “Shit.” He mutters when he sees the costume.

Tony stands and kisses his cheek. "I'll grab your clothes from the other stall so you can get dressed."

“What are we gonna do about...?” He waves absently to his crotch, too embarrassed to say what just happened.

"You're going to leave the store with your friends and I'm going to package up your costume and purchase it to make sure nobody has to find out what happened to it."

“I’m so sorry.” He says, voice filled with shame and guilt over what Tony has to do to cover up his mistake.

"I hope to see you in it again, someday..." Tony winks before ducking out of the curtain.  He grabs Peter's clothes from one of the other dressing rooms and as he crosses to where Peter is, he and MJ make eye contact from over several display racks. She stills while holding a witch hat and he stills while holding literally everything Peter walked into the store wearing. Underwear included.

Her eyes rake over him with dawnjng recognition until she finally makes a vulgar humping motion and gives him a thumbs up.

The professor shrugs and blushes. Surprisingly heartened by her approval. 

Peter stares at his feet when Tony comes back but he can’t hide the smile on his face, “Thanks professor...”

Tony stands close to him despite having enough space. "So..." he whispers. "I can call you, right? Invite you out for dinner?"

“You want to go out to dinner with me?” He asks, pulling on his shirt to avoid looking at the man.

Tony unzips his prince top and pulls it off. Revealing a triangle of chest hair so evenly spread and perfectly shaped, he’s often asked if he grooms it. From the white pants travels a smaller trail of hair up to his navel. "Honestly, every time we have dinner with the department I walk you to your bus stop because I don't really want to say goodnight..."

“Really?” He asks as if he won’t dare to be hopeful.

Tony sighs as he unzips his pants. "Have you really never wondered?"

The other professors tend to walk their female colleagues to cars and bus stops at night, assign a few male students to, or at least make sure the girls are travelling together for safety.

Tony never makes a fuss. Simply walks out with Peter and starts a conversation until Peter stops moving. One night, they walked and talked for almost twenty minutes and Tony only realized he'd walked the boy all the way home when Peter pulled out a jingling set of keys. 

“I only thought you were interested in the research. I didn’t realize...” he feels bad for not noticing, “If it makes you feel better I’ve wanted you since I was a freshman. But I always thought it was a silly child’s dream.”

Tony pulls on his button up and leans over to kiss Peter's cheek as he buttons it. "I know you're with your friends, tonight. Brunch, tomorrow? It's October. So, brunch at the gay bar is Halloween themed drag." 

He smiles, “I’d love that. Tomorrow at noon?”

Tony steps into his slacks and leans against Peter for another kiss. This time on his lips. A shy little peck. An invitation.

Peter kisses him back deeply, stealing the last few moments before they part.

Once they're both dressed, Tony hugs him close and whispers, "I think MJ knows... but she gave me a thumbs up. So... if she's still out there, just don't let it shock you."

He groans, “Shit... they’re never gonna let me live it down.” But he can’t bring himself to feel bad about it.

"Hey, we got a thumbs up. From her that's like a... standing ovation, right?" Tony laughs. He packages the Leia costume and seals it well. "Honestly, she's probably known longer than either of us."

“True. Now we have to put up with her innuendos.”

Tony snickers as he lets Peter leave the fitting room first. He has a little hope that MJ isn't out there me for the seconds before she says. "WOOOWOOOOOOO!" followed by Ned's "We won't tell anyone. We promise."

Tony chuckles to himself. God. Could he really keep this boy?

Peter smiles at Tony, quickly, before grumbling to his friends “you better not.” Yet, nothing can get in the way of the elation he feels. Professor Stark likes him. Wants to go out with him. How could he be upset.

After Peter leaves with his friends, Tony gets in line at the register with the two costumes he ruined and a few decorations. He watches with mounting anxiety as the cashier opens and inspects every item she’s passed by the customers in front of him.

He knows it's a loss-prevention effort. Making sure every piece is there and no other merchandise has been snuck into the bags.

By the time he's the second one in line, he's in a full panic.

When he's up, he paases over everything but the Leia costume and tries to think of a way to keep the woman from opening it. 

She levels him with a bored stare and nods toward a collection of monitors to her right. "Chill out. I'm not opening that nasty bag. You just need to pay up and tell your friend you're both banned."

Tony's never been so relieved in his life.

Later that night, when Peter’s back at home, he curls up in bed and shoots Tony a text... just because he can now, “Can’t wait to see you, tomorrow.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is an rp turned fic so if some things sound off that's probably why. - A1
> 
> A1 - Peter  
> A2 - Tony
> 
> We have a blog! Come and chat with us at https://tonyandpeterstark.tumblr.com/


End file.
